sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Cherry miku/Nowa szansa
Pora na przeprowadzke. Nowe miasto, nowa szkoła, nowi ludzie. Tss po cholere mi ludzie dam sobie rade sama. Wszystkie ubrania w walizce. Nie biore wszystkich bo po co ? kupię sobie nowe. Wzmaczniacz stoi koło walizki razem z moją gitarą. Moje piękne maleństwo. Wyciągnęłam kolejny karton i wpakowałam tam moje wszystkie zeszyty z posenkami i szkicami.Podeszłam do komody przy łóżku i wzięłam do ręki zdjęcie na którym była 11-letnia dziewczynaka w białych włosach do bioder zaplecionego w warkocza i przerzyconego do przodu. Ubrana w białą sukienkę z koronkami i niebieskimi wstążkami. Jej śliczne jakby święcące jasno fioletowe oczy błyszczały jak zawsze podczas grania. Siedziała na drzewie ze swoją białą gitarą akustyczną i grałą. Jedyny dowud na to jaka kiedyś byłąm. Owinęłąm zdjęcie chystą i położyłąm na zeszytach i zamknęłam karton. Spakowałam jeszcze tylko miski dla psa razem z jego zabawkami i smyczą. No trzy pódła wzmaczniacz i gitara. Okej. Zniosłam na dół kartony i wyszłam na ogródek i wyszłam poza posesje i postawiłam na chodniku. to samo zrobiłąm z gitarą. Wyjechałam moim kochanym czarnym audi r8 i wróciłam jeszcze po Czarne Kawasaki Ninja 250R i zaparkowałam obok. O przyjechała firma przeprowadzkowa -Lucyfer wychodzimy - Dzieńdobry jesteśmy firmą przeeprowadzkową. -Ta dobry. Tu są kartony, delikatnie ze wzmacniaczem i gitarą. Do wpakowania jeszcze zalicza się motor. Tu jest adres oto połowa zapłaty druga jak tylko odbiore swoje rzeczy. Widzimy się na miejscu. Lucyferr chodż jedziemy. Otworzyłam psu drzwi a on wskoczył na siedzenie. Usiadłam za kierownicą i ruszyłam do nowego domu cojakiś czas spoglądając na moją białą kuleczke. Mó kochany piesiu. Pogłaskałam go po głowie jedną ręką a on podniusł łepek i polizał mnie po ręce. Kochana mordeczka. Przyśpieszyłam i po 3 godzinach w końcu jestem pod domem. Dwu piętrowy z dużym ogrodem fajnie pies się wybiega. Wjechałam do garażu i weszłam do domu. Durzy salon utrzymany w czerwono-brązowych barwach. Szklane dzwi wychodzące na taras. Czarna kanapa z czerwonymi poduszkami czarne fotele i szklany stolik na przeciwko durza plazma prawie na całą ściane. Przy jednej ścianie była szawka z horrorami filmami akcji. Kuchania jak kuchnia utrzymana w ciemnych kolorach, łazienka i schode na góre gdzie znajdował się mój pokuj i chyba 4 gościnne. Weszłam do swojego pokoju ściany były kolory czarnym z krwisto czerwonymi wzorkami łóżko z czarną satynową pościelą. Lucyfer pierwsze co to wskoczył na nie i się położył. N przeciwko drzwi był szeroki paraper z poduszkami wyłożony kocem. na prawo od drzwi były drzwi od garderoby wypełniona moimi ciuchami które zostawiłam tu rok temu. Na prawej ścianie było czarne biurko i drzwi no łazienki. Zeszłam na dół i akurat przyjechali ludzie z moimi rzeczami. Zapłaciłam i zabrałąm kartony z gitarą a oni zajeli się motorem. Poszłąm z rzeczami na góre i rozpakowałam. Zdjęcie postawiłam na komodzie koło łóżka. 23.30 dobry czas. Nałożyłam psu jedzenia i poszłam się wykąpać. Po wyjściu z wanny wytarłam się i opatuliłam sie podeszłam do lustra wycierając włosy. Złapałam za szczotke i zaczęłąm czaesać moje długie do kolan białe włosy. Popatrzyłam się w lustro i zobaczyła 18-letnią dziewczynę z idealną figurą i białą nieskazitelnie czystą cerą. Fioletowe jagby świecą ce oczy. Pełne różowe usta. I kolczyk języku. Uszy takrze całe były poprzekuwane.Na całych plecach był tatuaż chińskiego smoka Westchnęłam i poszłam do pokoju. Położyłam się do łóżka i popatrzyłąm na telefon. Pierwsza w nocy. Sięgnęłam po album ze zdjęciami. Zaczęłam przeglądać zdjęcia i znalazłam to na którym jestem razem z rodzicami. Łzy mi napłynęły do oczu. Byli najbogatszymi ludzmi na świecie. Ale robili wszystko żeby spędzićze mną troche czasu. Miną już rok odkąz zgineli w wypadku. Dobra mała dosyć rozklejania się. Sięgnęłam po laptopa i zaczęłąm przeglądać strony i nagle natknęłąm sie na ogłoszenie o prace w klubie. Szukają kogos kto by mógł zaśpiewać. Zgłosiłam się wysyłając im moje dane i po chwili dostałam odpowiedź rzebym przyszła do klubu jutro o 19. Oho widze że ktoś bardzo potrzeebuje tego wokalisty. Zrzuciłam na pendrajwa podkład z mojej ulubionej posenki i poszłam spać. W końcu jutro szkoła nie ? jezu drugi raz w pierwszej klasie. Zabijcie mnie. Wstałam rano i podeszłąm do szafy wyciągnęłam czarne leginsy i cropa w tym samyk kolorze. Weszałm do łązienki przemyłam twarz i ubrałam się umyłam zęby a włosy związałam w warkocza i zarzuciłąm do tyłu.Usta pomalowałam na czarno i wyszłam z łazienki. Założyłam glany do kolan zarzuciłam na siebie skurzaną kurtkę nakarmiłam psa złapałam kluczyki i pojechałam motorem do szkoły. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach